Forever Lost
by Oliver with Imaginary-Friends
Summary: The world seemed to be mocking him with all its beauty and glee. It had been a year and four months since Arthur was in America, and now he can go see his beloved. (One-shot and hopefully worth the reading)


Forever Lost

It had been five and a half years since they first met each other, and three years since they started dating. A year has passed since Arthur left for England for business reasons, but now he was back in America. A warm breeze tossed Arthur's dusty blond hair in his face and the sun shined brightly down upon his face.

"Hello Alfred. I know that I've been gone for a year too long, but I'm back now..." Arthur went to their usual meeting place with a lovely yellow rose in his hand. A sacred place where no one dares to bother them. "It was quite interesting going back to England and seeing how much it changed since my childhood."

Silence.

It was normal for that to be Arthurs replies, because Alfred would get upset like a child whenever Arthur left for long periods of time. He couldn't help it, but sometimes Arthur wished that Alfred would speak back to him when he got back from his business trips.

"You know that I found a bloody Mcdonalds in England and as much as I hate the place, it made me think of you. Also, every time I had tea, I could see your discusted face as we all know that you hate tea... But I could also hear you say in your obnoxious voice, 'You're drinking tea again? Why do you drink that hot leaf water and not some good coffee?'. I always imagined your reactions as if you were in England with me, and that somehow kept me going every day..." Even though Arthur couldn't see Alfred's face, he could see the smile creeping up his face.

The silence might have been normal, but it was becoming too much for Arthur, "It's been too long Alfred... I haven't seen you in what feels like forever...". The tears threatened to spill over those brilliant green eyes. "I haven't heard your voice in a long time..." With a voice that started to crack at the emotions, Arthur spoke, "I want to just hear you again...". No matter how strong Arthur seemed to be, the distance was just too much for him to bear any longer, "Please... It hasn't been the same since you left me..."

The sky was bright blue and the weather was wonderful, mocking Arthur and all of his misery. The sun shined brightly and reflected off of a sleek marble stone that read ' _Alfred F. Jones'_.

It was a year and 4 months ago since it happened...

Alfred had been fighting depression for the entire time that Arthur knew him. What won Arthur's heart was that even with his problems, Alfred was always smiling and happy-go-lucky in front of everyone, but when the two became closer, Alfred confined in Arthur and showed him his broken spirit. It was that day that Arthur knew that he was the one. Arthur was determinded to help Alfred break his depression. It was going so well and Alfred seemed to be getting better and truly happy, but as soon as Alfred got better, it left.

Arthur could remember that day...

That God aweful day...

 _It was a long day at work for Arthur, and he was ready to be home and in his Beloved's arms. The city lights flickered as cars drove by and Arthur climbed the stairs to their apartment. It was a cozy apartment with one bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and small common room that were all decorated simply. Alfred was always home to greet the him, and tonight was going to be like every other night._

 _Arthur bought a present for Alfred because they had set small goals for Alfred to help break his depression, and today was the end point of Alfred's goal to not take any drugs or harmful substance. A small but detailed cake was Alfred's present, the thought of Alfred's stupidly happy face over the cake brought a smile to the Brit's face. But a weird sense of dread lodged itself in Arthur's chest as he unlocked the door to the apartment and opened it with an erie creaking noise. The apartment's lights were on, but there was no bubbly greeting, there was no sign of life at all. The whole place had a haunting feeling._

 _"Alfred...? Alfred? Are you here Alfred?" The feeling of dread grew with each word. Arthur made his way to the kitchen to place the cake on the table and search for Alfred. "He must be so focused on one of his stupid video games or have his headphones on too loud to hear me come home..." Making his way down the short hallway that led to their bedroom, goosebumps trailed down Arthur's arms as each step echoed in the quiet apartment and he got closer to the bedroom door. The bedroom door was slightly ajar with a faint light glowing behind it._

 _In a soft voice Arthur called the name of his beloved, "Alfred...?",at the same time, Arthur opened the door and piered into the room._

 _The sight was aweful..._

 _..It was shocking..._

 _...Unbelievable..._

 _There hung Alfred. A rope tied to the ceiling fan that suspended the body of Arthur's lover. All of the funiture had been moved away from the ceiling fan so that there was nothing but a knocked over chair near Alfred's body. The only source of light was a lamp covered with clothing giving the room a gloomy lightling. The sight shocked Arthur to the core. He had to take a moment to make sure that it wasn't real, it couldn't be real, Alfred wouldn't do such a thing._

 _Slowly stumbling to the hanging body, Arthur despreatly looked for any signs of life. Once at Alfred's side, a hesitant hand was lifted to the cold body. He knew, and when he confirmed the unwelcomed fate, Arthur's legs gave out and he sank to the ground with tears streaming down his face. No pulse, no warmth, no Alfred..._

 _...Alfred... was gone..._

* * *

 _I got this idea after reading some sad fanfiction. But depression is a big thing and is not something to joke about or taken lightly. If you have troubles with depression, you really should talk about then and not bottle them up. If you can't find anyone, I would be happy to message you and help. Depression is serious and I don't want anyone to feel likr no one cares abou them or get to the point of killing themselves. Suicide is kinda like a bomb, once it goes off, it affectes everything around it. You do affect those around you. If you need help or someone to talk to, I will always be there to talk to.  
OLIVERS OUT~!_


End file.
